Diaries Of The Nations
by Shad3theHunter
Summary: Nations gather for their annual world meeting which goes horribly. The Ancients know that the nations need to get along and decide to lend a hand.


(This story will have slow updates so I apologize for that now. This story also contains a few of my OCs as well so I hope you like it. This also contains a lot of my headcannons so I hope you don't mind.)

It was another world meeting and like normal, nothing was getting done. All of the countries weren't getting along like normal but something seemed off. All of the nations were behaving like they normally do at meetings but it seemed as they were being watched by someone. No one was able to sense it so they had no idea that they were being watched over by The Ancients.

Northern England was sat with his feet on table, watching the chaos that was suppose to be the meeting. He was completely bored out of his mind but he couldn't leave the meeting because England would complain later. He felt something land on his lap which caused him to look down. There was a thick book resting on his lap with a note attached to the front cover of it. Northern was very curious but he didn't open the book at all since he was afraid to. He let out a sigh and grabbed his pistol from his boot that he kept hidden. He raised his pistol in the air and shot two rounds.

 ***bang* *bang***

The whole room fell quiet when Northern did that and they all turned to look at the ex-pirate. Northern placed his pistol back in his boot and threw the thick book onto the table. All the nations looked at the book and had no idea how to react to it or what to say about it. England carefully picked it up off the table and looked at the note attached to the front cover.

"What is it Iggy?" America asked in a curious tone.

"I don't know but there is a note attached to the front cover. Where did this come from?" England said. He was curious as to where this book had came from so he turned to Northern for a answer.

"Don't look at me, it just appeared in my lap for some strange reason while you were all busy making noise." Northern said which made everyone really confused.

"I guess that note will help us all understand what the fuck is going on." Romano said as he sat down next to Northern.

"Alright, the note says this: _Dear nations, we have noticed that you have all suffered in silent for too long now. This book before you all contains all of your diary entries and they must be read out loud. Each nation must read at least once and you are unable to leave until you have finished the book. There are also a non-diary entries as well and we wish you luck. - The Ancients._ " England explained as he finished reading the note out loud.

There was shouts of anger and protest from all of the other nations. England had no way to calm them again even though he didn't like the idea but this had to be done. England looked at his brother who just sighed and grabbed his pistol from his boot again. Northern shot another two rounds from his pistol.

 ***bang* *bang***

All of the nations became quiet again and knew that there was no way to get out of this. All of the nations sat down around the table and prepared themselves to have their secrets revealed even though they didn't want to.

"Thank you Northern for doing that for me." England said as he looked at his brother.

Northern just groaned which earned him a pat on the shoulder from Portugal. Northern never liked his twin, Southern England, or England being nice to him in any way. He felt as though they were being forced to be nice to him or that they were taking pity on him. Northern moved his feet so they were off the table and back on the floor.

"Now then, shall we start?" England asked.

"Might as well dude, I mean we have nothing to do at this point apart from fight. I think its about time time we talk things through." America said which was very out of character for him.

"He has a point there, England. I think that we should get this over and done before another war breaks out." Canada said.

All of the nations nodded their heads in agreement even though they didn't like the idea. Many nations didn't want their secrets to be revealed but they all knew that there was a point to all of this madness. England removed the note and carefully opened up the book. He wasn't expecting for all of the entries that were written inside. England took a deep breath before he read out the first entry.

"Okay, here's the first one and it's Italy's. _**Dear diary, I had a lot of fun today practicing my fencing skills with Southern England. He's a really good teacher and was really patient with me. I did get a whacked on the back of the head for messing up but I learned a lot from him**_." England read out loud from the book.

All of the nations were shocked at the entry and most turned to look at Italy. This was his and Southern's little secret but the cat was out of the bag now.

"What? Since when did Italy know how to fence?" Austria asked in shock.

"I've always know about it but I just needed help to improve my skills so Southern offered to help out." Italy explained.

"You still have a lot to learn but you're slowly getting there. You guys should see him when he's training because you see a very different side to him and it's quite impressive." Southern England said.

"Okay then, moving on to the next one which happens to be Northern England's." England said.

Northern groaned before hitting his head off the table. This startled a few of the nations but not all of them. North kept himself to himself so all of the nations naturally became curious about his past.

"I'm sorry about this but it has to be done. **_Dear diary, I was hanging out with Prussia and he asked about my hair. He was mainly asking about why I hadn't cut it since the pirate era and naturally, I lied about it. The reason I haven't cut my hair is because it reminds me of when I was strong and I wasn't afraid of anything. It's the only thing that keeps that memory alive and I would like to keep it that way for as long as possible_** _._ " England's voice trailed off as he finished the entry.

The Englishman looked over at his brother along with Southern, not knowing how to react to the entry. Spain didn't know how to react as well since he remembered how strong Northern use to be back then. He can quite clearly remember the Northerner kicking his ass with ease at least twice. Spain mainly remembered about the friendship that they had back then which ended in a very bad way. Northern lifted his head off the table and placed it on his arms. His hair had been braided so it was out of the way but you could see and tell that it had gotten longer over the years. His hair was draped over his right shoulder and stopped at his waist which was three times longer than his pirate era hair.

"I just miss those days where I could kick anyone's ass and not care about it. I enjoyed those days but I know that nothing will change the past and the events that happen after that. I just needed something to remind that I was strong and still am." Northern explained without looking at anyone. He kept his eyes fixed on the table so he didn't have to see anyone's expression.

All of the nations were stunned by what North had said. They knew that he preferred having his hair long but they didn't know the reason behind it. A few nations who knew North wished that he had told them the truth and that was mainly Portugal. The pair had very strong friendship and Portugal doesn't like it when Northern won't talk about his problems. Northern let out a sigh and made a gestured to England to continue.

"Let's see, the next entry is Denmark's. **_Dear diary, I miss the days when we were all a family and we didn't have a care in the world but I knew that something would happen. Now its all gone and all I have are memories. Sure, I still see everyone but I miss the days when Norway smiled and when Iceland was so cute as a kid. I guess the past is in the past now_** _._ " England read out aloud.

Denmark looked down at the table while the other Nordics looked at him in shock. How long had he held onto this? How long had he bottled all this up inside? Finland got up and hugged the Dane along with Iceland. Finland and Iceland shared a look before they dragged the other two Nordics into the hug So it was a group hug.

"You really are a idiot, you know that? We're not going anyway for the moment so stop worrying about us." Norway said.

"Next tome, talk to us about it. We're still a family even though we're a bit messed up and fight a lot." Finland said.

Denmark looked like he was about to break down crying but held it together. He relaxed into the hug and just smiled. Everyone couldn't help but feel happy foe them.

"Who wants to read next?" England asked.

"I'll do it." America answered as he took the book from England.

England gave him a small smile before he sat down next France to listen to the entries. The Nordics had returned to their seats and Denmark was feeling a lot better now.

"This entry is Japan's and it's actually kinda short. _**Dear diary, I'm not kawaii. I'm manly as fuck.**_ " America read out.

This caused nearly all of the nations to burst out laughing. Japan was quite embarrassed by the entry but he quite relieved that it cheered everyone up before the serious stuff. The nations decided that was good idea to not talk about the entry for Japan's sake. Once all of the nations had calmed down, America continued on reading.

"Okay guys, the next one is Northern England's again and I'm sorry dude. **_Dear diary, I was caught playing my violin again but I was surprised when I found out that it was my close friend Portugal. I thought that it would have been my brothers but it was surprise. It was a really nice surprise. It's really hard to explain but I guess I can try to. My brothers always annoy me when I play but it was nice to have someone just sit there and listen_** _._ " America read out loud.

North blushed madly when America was done reading the entry but he lucky that his fringe covered part of it even though his hair was tied back. Scotland started to laughing when he saw his younger brother's reaction along with Southern England.

"Aww, look he's blushing and he looks like one of Spain's tomatoes." Northern Ireland teased.

"He's adorable when he's embarrassed. He looks like a embarrassed teen on his first date." Wales cooed.

"I had no idea that North could play the violin. No one never mentioned it to any of us at any point." Hungry said, trying to stop the teasing.

"He doesn't like to play in front of other people. If he does then he gets all nervous and stops playing. I've heard him play a few times back in the pirate era but he rarely plays now." Southern explained.

"Man, I wish that I could seen that and heard it. I bet that it was amazing when you played." America said excitedly.

"Its nothing to get excited over. In all honesty, I haven't played in years so I won't be that good." North said as he sat back in his chair.

"Oh come on, please. Play for us just this once and we won't talk about it ever again and that's a promise." Spain begged.

"Its a good thing I brought this then." Southern said as he placed a violin case down on the table.

"How did you get that in here?" Northern questioned.

"I have my ways so don't question me." Southern simply answered.

All of the nations looked at Northern, waiting for him to play. Northern sighed as he slowly stood up from his chair. He made his way to Southern and grabbed the violin case from the table. He walked to a area that was free and placed the violin case back down on the table. He carefully opened it and looked down at his old violin. He couldn't believe that he was doing this and in front of all the other nations.

If they weren't begging him to play then he would have most likely said no but now, he had no choice than to play. Northern carefully picked up the violin along with the bow and placed them down on the table. Northern picked up the violin along with the bow and got into position,ready to play. All the nations fell silent as Northern began to play, they were captured by the melody and they sat there and listened.

Austria couldn't believe what he was hearing or how beautiful it was but he knew that Northern had been practicing in secret without anyone knowing. The way Northern was playing told Austria that he had many years of experience and practice but refused to tell anyone. He was very impressed and hoped that he would get the chance to play with Northern when they weren't busy with work.

After Northern had finished playing, all the nations started clapping which was something that he wasn't prepared for.

"That was amazing Northern, I wish I could play as good as you and you shouldn't doubt yourself so much. You have a very beautiful gift and you should show it off more instead of hiding it." France said truthfully while all of the nations were nodding their heads in agreement.

Northern just blushed and place the violin back in it's case along with the bow. He closed the case and sat back down next to Portugal who just smiled at him in a friendly way. This friendly gesture made Northern blush even more and he hoped that no one noticed it.


End file.
